A Dream Waiting to Come True
by cherry-ai
Summary: Brenda continues to have a recurring dream and it is both a bother and pleasure. Despite how wonderful the dream is,she can't find a meaning to it. Who is this mysterious boy? My second chapter story. No flames,but criticism is always welcome. :
1. The Last Day

**ULTRA RANDOM BLAH BLAH BLAH**

**Okay where to begin? I got this idea when I was in the car on Saturday and began daydreaming,about if KH characters went to our school. Then last night a story popped in my head. These ideas come so randomly! Orginally this was going to be a NikkiXSora story, but I decided to change that. I'm sorry Nikki-chan,but that's how it ended up. Anyway since Nikki-chan is doing a Little Mermaid-like thing for her story I've come up with a Cinderella-like one for mine. Enjoy! **

**DISLCAIMER: I don't own KH or Nikki-chan. Or the bunk bed. lmao But I actually have Hello Kitty pajama pants! **

* * *

_I had that dream again….._

_A dream that won't go away…_

It was midnight and Brenda had just finished putting on her Hello Kitty pajamas in the bathroom.

She said," Hey Nikki-chan. Nikki-chan are you awake?" Brenda entered the room, and saw that the brunette was sound asleep.

Brenda poked her friend, but Nikki wouldn't wake up. Brenda sighed and left to brush her teeth. As she brushed, she thought about tomorrow. _The first day of school _she thought. It seemed like summer ended in the blink of an eye.

All the trips to the park and the mall seemed so far away and yet so close. Brenda was glad Nikki and her were having the same lunch period, even if one was a sophomore and the other was a freshman, they would sit at lunch together.

Brenda grabbed her iPod and searched in her songs. She found the song: For Fruits Basket. Even though she was anxious and excited for tomorrow, this song always calmed her down. It was soothing and peaceful. She went to the bottom bunk and lied down. She closed her eye and clicked play.

_I was so happy,_

_When you first smiled at me,_

_With a smile that melts away everthing….._

Brenda smiled as she listened.

_Spring is still far away_

_And the cold earth is till wet,_

_Was waiting for the first grass sprouts,_

brenda began to grow sleepy and began to grab a blanket, unconsciously.

_For instance even if today is painful_

_And yesterday's scars remain…._

_If I open up the heart that I want to believe…._

_I can't be reborn_

_But I can change as I go on…._

"Let's stay together, _itsumo_, " Brenda finished.

Then she pressed the off button and drifted off to sleep.

_Itsumo…._


	2. The Dream

**This chapter is so short! But I wanted it to be on its own...Anyway I wrote this before class -cough- choir -cough- began and I had twenty minutes to spare. It was tuesday..I believe... Anyway enjoy this chapter! I really liked it! **

_

* * *

_

_Where am I?_ Brenda thought. She looked around her and saw that she was in a massive crowd, in a ballroom.

The women wore elegant, long, puffy, dresses filled with magnificent shades of pink, gold, blue, and every color imaginable. Men wore stunning tuxedos. Together they left the room abundant with color.

The floor was glittering, since it was made of glass. There hung a few chandeliers made of crystal and there was a few tables in the corner. An orchestra was playing with flutes, harps, violin, and the likes.

The scene was gorgeous.

Brenda looked down and saw she was wearing a familiar periwinkle dress, with periwinkle gloves as well. She had a sparkling necklace and matching bracelet. _My quinceanera outfit…_she thought. Brenda couldn't recognize any faces since she didn't have her glasses.

Then, after observing the scene, the men and women got together, music began, and they began to dance. She looked around, and realized she had no dance partner. She walked over to a nearby table, her high-shoes making _clip-clop_ sounds as she did.

She took a seat and sighed as she got her familiar lonely feeling. _Though,_ she thought, _can anyone ever get used to be lonely?_ As she pondered on her thoughts, a young man approached to her. He looked down at her, noticed she was alone, and asked," May I have this dance?"

Brenda suddenly got back to reality and was stunned. No boy had ever asked her to dance before.

_Well, actually thrice, but they only asked because they were forced or of boredom. _

She shook her head, blushing furiously, and said," I can't dance." Then the boy put his hands on top of Brenda's and said," Please Brenda, Brenda…"Over the voice of this mysterious fellow, she heard someone else's. It was Nikki's.

The scene disappeared as Brenda began to open her eyes. "You'll be late for school!" Nikki said. Brenda rubbed her eyes sleepily and said," Alright Nikki-chan."

**

* * *

The fun has only begun! **


	3. The Beginning

**Gah! This chapter was submitted so late! It's already the second week of school! We'll for me actually the 4th weeks. O.o I also found the perfect song for this story! It's called CHANCE! by UVERworld. It's about following your dream. **

**"The Dream I had from that day probably won't come true, but since it still continues to twinkle within my heart,...I won't give up,I want to keep chasing it." That's the basic summary of this story. XD **

** Yeah..Anyway enjoy this chapter! Today is September 11th btw. A moment of silence.**

**That is all. **

* * *

Nikki ran off to the kitchen to heat a Pop tart, leaving Brenda alone. She walked to her closet and opened it in search for clothes. As she did, she began to vaguely recall the dream.

_T__here was music and dancing…That dream….what does it mean? _

The dream had occurred several times over the summer, but today it was different. Someone had asked _her _to dance. Usually she ended up sitting at the table, wistfully watching the dancers. _Why had last night been different, _she wondered.

She looked at the clock and saw that it was seven. She sighed and said aloud," It's too early to be thinking this hard." Then she smiled a little when she remembered how she had blushed.

Nikki called out," You dressed, already?"

Brenda called back," Yeah."

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a box of Lucky Charms. She usually didn't like sugary cereal that much, but there hadn't been time to buy new cereal due to the fact that school was going to start and they had bought their school supplies last-minute.

She munched while Nikki grabbed her backpack and stuffed pens, pencils, and notebooks. Brenda went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, while Nikki checked her hair one last time.

"Let's go!" Nikki said.

"Coming!" Brenda said, as she grabbed her blue backpack. They double-checked that they had everything and left.

* * *

The bells rang as class began. Brenda sat down at her assigned seat and waited for the teacher's lecture.

The teacher droned on about the difficulties of Spanish Two while some kids whispered to each other. Brenda looked around the room, in hopes of seeing her old classmates, and saw an unfamiliar face.

He had brown hair and bright sky-blue eyes. He chuckled nervously as a few kids began to talk to him. Brenda gave him a quick look, but didn't make much of it. The teacher caught the kids talking and talked to them sternly.

Brenda laughed softly knowing that the school year was off to a good start.

* * *

"Hey, Nikki-chan," Brenda said, as Nikki took a seat at the lunch table.

"How's school, my little freshman?" Brenda asked.

"Hard! My teachers said they're going to give us a ton of homework," Nikki replied.

"Well that's high school for you," Brenda said, biting into her sandwich.

Nikki asked," And you, Brenda?"

Brenda began to think and said," Well, there's a new boy, in my Spanish class. He has brown hair that's freakishly spiky."

"Really?" Nikki asked, full of interest, "Does he have blue eyes?"

Brenda replied," Yeah…how did you know Nikki-chan?

"We'll he's actually a freshman," Nikki said," I saw him in orientation, but what's he doing in your Spanish class?"

Brenda shrugged and said," He's probably so good that they put him in Spanish Two. You seem pretty interested. Does Nikki-chan have a little crush?"

Nikki cheeks turned pink and said," No! I don't even know him! I…" She slowed down as she saw Brenda raise her eyebrows (since she had not mastered raising one eyebrow yet.)

Then she said," Okay so he's a…" She put her thumb and index finger together to indicate a small amount. "…little bit kawaii. That's all." She put her fingers down.

Brenda laughed and said," That's so great! You should totally ask him out."

"Are you crazy?" Nikki asked and continued," I've only been at high school for, like, three hours and you already want me to ask someone out?"

Brenda crossed her arms and said," Well naturally. That's what all the freshman do."

Nikki rolled her eyes and said," I may be a freshman, Brenda, but I'm not stupid."

Brenda giggled and said," Well that's you loss."

Nikki said," What about you? See any cute boys?"

Brenda shook her head and said," Nah. Like you said, it's only been three hours…"

* * *

Nikki looked at the trees as she and Brenda walked home.

"Wow, the trees are already changing colors," she said. The trees leaves had streaks of yellow and red, signifying the beginning of fall.

Brenda smiled and said," We should totally make a huge pile and jump in them!"

Nikki laughed at the idea of two teenagers childishly jumping into a pile of dead leaves.

_Though, now that I think about it. We probably would do that, _she thought.

She giggled again at her own thoughts. The two of them walked up the stairs of the apartment and noticed a door was opened. There was a number of brown boxes spread across the floor, inside and outside the apartment.

"New neighbors?" Nikki asked.

Brenda peeked into the door and saw someone, but only the back since they were looking through a box. He wasn't very tall and he had spiky brown hair… Brenda quickly ran back to Nikki and pushed her.

She whispered frantically," Nikki-chan get out of here!"

Nikki began to ask why, but saw that Brenda had run up the stairs.

She ran after her and asked," What was _that_ about?" Brenda began to answer her, but paused between words still out of breath from running up the stairs so quickly.

She said," The…boy…with…I mean that freshman…in my Spanish class…was there!"

"You're kidding me!" Nikki said, not believing her friend.

She went down the flight of stairs, remaining hidden, and looked at the open door. A brunette was carrying a few boxes inside. Nikki gasped and ran back up the stairs.

She said," You're right! This is so …"

"Bogus?" Brenda suggested. Nikki nodded, thoughts rushing to her head, _My crush lives in the same building I do!_

* * *

**Okay I lied, this won't be all about me. LOL I wouldn't feel right! It would be so selfish! Bwahaha I love my plot twist! -laughs evily in the corner- I remember writing this during class and nearly laughing. Nikki-chan is SO going to kill me later! -runs away- **


End file.
